


Lunch Break

by hopelesssapphic



Series: Lisa Cuddy x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Gay, Smut, lisacuddyxreader, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssapphic/pseuds/hopelesssapphic
Summary: A bunch of one shot ideas I came up with because I have a crush on Lisa Cuddy and there is a lack in fics for her so I decided to write some. also i regret this a lot and i don’t know why i decided to do it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Lisa Cuddy x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write some cuddyxreader shit because there is literally none and I have a fat crush on her so here goes. I might possibly add my awful little story outline that I wrote at three am after thinking about it for 6 months. Also this is my first time ever writing smut so I don't know if its going to be good or not.

You enter the hospital lobby carrying Rachel on your hip with your purse slung over your shoulder. Walking through the lobby and past the elevators to House's office knowing Lisa is normally there around this time. Walking into the conference room you greet House's team and walk over to the table. Cameron and Chase both come closer to see Rachel and Cameron takes her from your arms. "Do you guys know where Lisa is?" you ask. 

"I think her and House are arguing in his office about clinic hours again," Foreman answers before sitting down at the table. You're not surprised you hear Lisa talking about his shenanigans at home a lot. Expecting it to take a few minutes you sit at the table with the team while Chase and Cameron play with Rachel. You and Foreman talking about their newest patient. 

"He was admitted for extreme breathing problems and coughing that wouldn't go away after normal treatment," he states. 

"Are there any other symptoms he had," you ask.

"He did have some things we sort of ruled out, he complained of some stomach pain but then proceeded to have diarrhea which was solved after we gave him fluids."

"Was there anything in his medical records that seemed off?"

"He did have a history of common bronchitis and pneumonia as a child"

"Did you guys test him for cystic fibrosis? It's a genetic condition that usually gets diagnosed around birth but can go unnoticed or written off."

Just as you're finishing your sentence House and Lisa walk in. "Who has cystic fibrosis?" House asks. 

"y/n thinks our patient has cystic fibrosis," Foreman answers. 

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day, too bad it didn't come from my team," House scoffs, then sends Foreman off to perform a sweat test on the patient. "So what gives us the pleasure of seeing you today y/n?"

"I got off work early and decided to come have lunch with Lisa."

Cameron speaks up from her spot on the floor with the baby, "Me and Chase could totally watch her while you two have lunch."

"Oh you guys don't have too, I don't want to make too much trouble"

"No way we would love to" Cameron says, going back to playing with the baby.

Cuddy speaks up, "thanks guys, I haven't really had a moment to think all day" With that you and Lisa leave the office, walking back past the elevators and into the clinic to get to her office. Time is moving in slow motion as you look at her, she looks stunning in a white long sleeve blouse and a dark grey pencil skirt, her hair cascading down her shoulders in soft curls. You shake your head and leave your trance, turning the corner and walking towards the office. 

Letting her walk into the office in front of you, you make sure to pull the door shut all the way and lock it, then walk through the second set of doors making sure they are also locked, dropping your purse on the floor. You turn around and pull the shades down on the doors and walk behind the desk to make sure the window shades are drawn as well. 

Turning around you see Lisa hasn't moved from the middle of the room, she was giving you a quizzical look. "I'm, guessing you didn't come here to have lunch?" she questions cocking her head.

"nope," you stated popping the p. Walking towards her you slide your jacket off your shoulders, her moving in your direction meeting you half way. Once you're face to face you lean in close to her ear, "This is why I came," you whispered next to her ear. Moments later you capture her lips in a passionate kiss, going slow at first until you get in sync. 

After a few minutes you deepen the kiss. You tangle your fingers in her hair and she starts running her hands up and down your body settling on your hips. You walk forwards making her walk backwards until her back hits the wall, she opens her mouth and makes a startled noise, you take the chance to slip your tongue in. The kiss starts getting more heated and your hands start roaming her body pulling at the buttons of her blouse. Your tongues exploring each others mouths. Biting at each others lips, getting more sloppy. 

You both break from the kiss panting and you start kissing her jawline and down her neck finding the spot that made her breath hitch. You continue to focus on that spot, sucking and biting, while she falls apart in your grasp, you love seeing her like this. 

You continue kissing down her neck while you unbutton her blouse. Once you undo the last button you pull her shirt back over her shoulders as she ferociously pulls her arms out of the sleeves and throws the shirt on the floor behind her. 

You look down at her breasts still in their lacy black bra, and begin to reach behind her to unclasp the bra letting the straps fall down her shoulders. She tenses at the sudden cold air on her nipples. You begin kissing her chest and over her shoulders, biting where her neck and shoulder connect, the mark would definitely be visible tomorrow. You start kissing the base of her neck while you start rubbing her nipple with your thumb and squeezing her breast with your other hand. You leave several hickies of varying darkness over her neck and chest. 

You look up at her and capture her light pink lips in yours. Surprising her you grab her thighs and lift her up so her legs wrapped around your hips, you carry her across the room setting her down on the edge of her desk. You use your advantage and lean forward forcing her to lean back onto her elbows you break the kiss and start leaving kisses and marks down her torso stopping at the waistband of her skirt. 

You unzip her skirt and pull it off tossing it somewhere on the floor. You lick a stripe up her stomach and blow on it causing her to shudder. You start slowly pulling down her panties, seeing how wet she already is. "Is all this for me?" you question. 

The only response you get is a desperate, "please" which come out sounding strangled and helpless.

"Please, what?" you question teasingly, staring into her eyes innocently.

"Fuck me," she begged not breaking eye contact. With that you pull down her panties all the way and discard them on the floor. You make eye contact with her while you lick a line from her entrance to her clit making her lean her head back in pleasure, you watch her lightly curled hair fall down her shoulders. You take one of her legs and guide it on top of your shoulder and begin licking at her folds while rubbing wide circles around her clit with your thumb. 

She starts moaning quietly laying fully on her back. You take on finger and start slowly circling her entrance and insert your finger a bit. She arches her back and thrust her hips towards you trying to gain more friction, you hold her hips in place making her wait. Finally you put your finger back in pumping it in and out slowly. She begs for more so you add a second finger and start pumping faster watching her try to hold her composure. Taking that as a challenge you start sucking on her clit watching her become undone before your eyes. 

You continue pumping your fingers in and out, curling your fingers inside finding her g-spot and massaging it. "fuck, (y/n), right there... don't stop" she becomes a moaning mess under your touch. You suck on her clit harder while adding a third finger within minutes you feel her walls starting to clench around your fingers knowing shes almost at the end. You double your efforts knowing shes getting closer by the second. 

Within a few more minutes she was extremely close "fuck," she moaned "I'm so close... I'm almost-th" She moaned loudly as she came her legs shaking, you helped her down from her high, sliding your fingers out of her. She sits back up leaning her weight on her elbows. "so, your turn?" she asks cocking her head. 

"Later, as an incentive so you get home faster," you tease. She holds out her arm which you grab to help her stand up. She starts gathering her clothes as you walk over to your discarded purse near the door. You take out a pair of panties knowing she'll need them. You hand her the clean panties and watch her put them and and then pick up her skirt handing it to her and helping her zip it. She proceeds to put her bra back on and pulls on her blouse buttoning it up and tucking it into her skirt. 

You hand her the hair brush you have in your bag so she can fix her hair. Making sure everything is in order you proceed to open the window shades and prepare to leave the office to get your daughter and bring her home. Grabbing her hand in yours you unlock the office door walking out into the hallway, both of you still looking a bit flushed from your endeavors. 

You turn the corner and walk down the hall back to the conference room. As you get close you can see Cameron and Chase playing with Rachel through the glass. You walk through the glass doors still holding hands and see House stand up from his desk in the other room, grabbing his cane and walking towards the door connecting the two rooms. Lisa and you turn towards house as he walks in the room giving you two a look. 

"How was your 'lunch'?" he asks raising his eyebrows with a knowing look on his face. You begin to blush, unlike Lisa who's used to his antics.

"It was great, thanks for your concern," she scoffed, "now if you don't mind my girlfriend would like to grab our child so she can go home and I can get back to work" 

Cameron made a disappointed noise "You should bring her back sometime, I love hanging out with her" 

"I'll consider it," you said winking at your girlfriend. You pick up Rachel and walk over to Lisa to give her a kiss on the cheek. "you better be prepared to finish what I started when you get home." You whispered in her ear. You left her there standing speechless, something House could only do very rarely. And walked away making sure to swing you ass a little as you walked. Lisa starred after you with lust in her eyes as House stood there looking mortified, hearing every word.

Alrighty friends here is the awful idea that floated around in my brain for 6 months until I translated it onto paper at 3am" You are dating Lisa Cuddy and you're pretty chill with house and the fellows, you come into the hospital one day to see cuddy on her "lunch break" and bring the baby and let houses team watch her (because they love her). then you and Cuddy have "lunch" in her office. Which is basically a huge smut scene where (y/n) is the top and you fuck her on the desk then go back to houses office (after you clean up and don't look like you just got your worlds rocked) and of course house knows cause hes a cocky son of a bitch. then you take the child and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally plan the ending like that with only one of them getting fucked but it happened, and I could possibly write a part 2. 
> 
> I apologize if this is trash, I know some parts were kinda rushed or lacking content, but I wrote most of it at 2am and couldn't figure out how to fix it.


End file.
